A Vampire Story
by cherubic luv
Summary: Having thought that she had lost all the love that anybody can get, she became depressed and committed suicide. Along the way, a dark figure saves her and transformed her into part of them. Vampire fic. Pairings inside.
1. Reality Hurts

Summary: Having thought that she had lost all the love that anybody can get, she became depressed and committed suicide. Along the way, a dark figure saves her and transformed her into part of them. Vampire fic.

Parings: NejiTen, SasuNaru, KakaSaku, ShikaIno, KibaHina and many more as I go on. Muahahahahahaha….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters in the anime/manga

* * *

"23" 

"24"

"25"

"26"

"Finally! Now, where is my luggage? I can't wait to meet my family!" TenTen exclaimed as she grabbed her luggage after spotting it in the midst of other luggages.

She is going to meet her family members or rather her dad and brother. Since young, she was left in the orphanage after her mum died. Years later (which is now), she found out that her parents were actually divorced and her mum had took her away while her brother was taken by their dad. All these happened when she was just 8 months old. She wouldn't have known all these if the orphanage didn't pass her the letter that her mum had left.

(A/N: I don't know their names and whether they do exists so let them just be TenTen's dad, mum and brother)

After knowing about this, she spent some time looking for her dad and brother after being released from the orphanage. Holding tightly to her luggage, she walked around and found him waiting for her. Looking at him, TenTen couldn't help realising that he look so much older than the photo that was left by her mum. However, being too happy, she decided to tease him later and hugged him. Next to them was another person whom she assumed was her brother and ran to hug him too. Deciding that it was late, they make their way home.

It had been a week since TenTen had moved in with her dad and brother. Upon reaching, she realised that her dad had rented out some rooms to her brother's friends. With her brother's friends, they often neglected her and continue to lead their own lives. It is only when she was robbed that she found out that they do not care for her.

_Flashback _

She was on her way home after buying some groceries. Taking a shortcut, she met some thugs who tried robbing her.

"_Give me your money!" Guy 1 said. _

"_No! Leave me alone!" said TenTen, defiantly._

"_Too bad! It is either you give me your money or I will kill you." Guy 2 takes out a knife._

"_Fine. I have $5 only." TenTen gives the money to them._

"_So little? Who are you trying to kid? Give me all your money now!" shouted Guy 1._

_At this time, TenTen saw one of her brother's friends walking past. He pretended not to know her and ran away instead. TenTen was so upset and she thought that she will be dead soon when a mysterious black figure flew by, taking the two guys together with him._

_Heaving a sigh of relief, TenTen silently thanked that mysterious black figure and ran home quickly. When she reached home, she was scolded for being late and her dad dismissed her 'story' as a pathetic excuse for being late. Strongly defending her stand, she said that there was a witness._

"_It was him! He was there just now!" TenTen stated while pointing the finger at her brother's friend._

"_Why would it be me? I didn't see you on my way home! If I did, I would have saved you. Stop accusing me!" He defended._

"_See? Stop lying TenTen! Return me the remaining money now!" Her dad shouted. _

"_I really don't have the money. It was really stolen! I do not know why he did not save me. Please believe me!" TenTen started to sob._

"_Do not think that you can lie to me just by crying, You are a cheat just like your mum. I won't believe you." Her dad retorted._

"_Why wouldn't you? I am your daughter. Why won't you trust me? And mum was never a cheat!" TenTen starts to break down._

"_I do not want you as a daughter. I never do. It is just that under the law, I have to take care of you till you are 18. Since you are already 17, I just needed to put you under my care for just a year. Please get it into your stupid head that I, or rather, your brother and I never liked you!" Her dad shouted._

_Upset totally, TenTen ran back to her room. She started bursting into tears and soon after, she fell asleep._

_End of flashback.

* * *

_

The mysterious black guy will be out next... Is it too short? What do you guys think? Please review!


	2. The day she was changed

Summary: Having thought that she had lost all the love that anybody can get, she became depressed and committed suicide. Along the way, a dark figure saves her and transformed her into part of them. Vampire fic.

Parings: NejiTen, SasuNaru, KakaSaku, ShikaIno, KibaHina and many more as I go on. Muahahahahahaha….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters in the anime/manga

* * *

The next day, she woke up and found out that no one was at home. Thinking that they went out, TenTen decided to go back to her room to pack up and leave. When she overheard her dad on the phone. 

"Ok. I will pay you all tomorrow. Good job in scaring my daughter. Thank you so much. Good bye." Her dad then hanged up the phone.

After hearing that, TenTen was so upset that she went up to her dad and screamed.

"How could you? You wanted me to leave from the start? Then you shouldn't have acknowledged me! How could you just get rid of me like that?"

"Hn. Now that you know, why don't you just pack up and leave? It will benefit all of us!"

After hearing that, TenTen stormed back to her room and packed her stuff, then she left. Having nowhere to go, she roamed around the area feeling depressed. Nighttime soon reached and TenTen reached the same alley that the supposed robbery took place the night before.

"How ironic." TenTen thought.

At the state of extreme depression, TenTen went up to the rooftop of the tallest building around that area, thinking of committing suicide. Upon reaching, she burst into tears.

"How could they do this to me? Don't they like me at all? Am I that detestable? Mum, why did you leave me? You should have taken me with you!" sob sob…

"You shouldn't have told me about my father! There is nobody in this world who loves me anymore! I'm going to join you now!"

After shouting, TenTen jumped off the building.

Ten minutes later.

A black mysterious figure was roaming about, seemingly hungry. As he was walking, he smelled a strong stench. "Blood", he thought. He followed that smell and found a girl in a pool of blood.

"That girl looks familiar. Have I seen her before?" He thought again.

Moving closer, he realized that it was the girl he saved the night before. Knowing that she is dying, he decided to leave her alone but something within him wanted to take her blood, since it is still warm, and turn her into a vampire at the same time. After all, she had committed suicide, which makes it easier for him to turn her into one.

(A/N: I read a book, which said that committing suicide makes one a vampire easily)

He stooped down, sucked her blood and slowly transformed her into a creature like him. After that, he carried her back to his place, or rather, to their place…

* * *

i dont think anybody is reading this fic... is it really that crap? oh well, i dont think i wanna post anymore... thx to those who really read it. i really appreciate it! thank you so much... 


	3. In the mansion

Summary: Having thought that she had lost all the love that anybody can get, she became depressed and committed suicide. Along the way, a dark figure saves her and transformed her into part of them. Vampire fic.

Parings: NejiTen, SasuNaru, KakaSaku, ShikaIno, KibaHina and many more as I go on. Muahahahahahaha….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters in the anime/manga

* * *

…Somewhere on a deserted mountain… 

"I'm so full now!" A certain blonde said.

"Hn." A black- haired smirked.

"What 'Hn'? You should have stopped me! Poor cows! This also means that we have to sell a lot more cows now!"

"I'd told you to stop. You just didn't want to, Dobe."

"Teme! You could have pulled me away!" pouts

"We should go back now, Naruto. Don't worry, we will definitely be able to sell them tomorrow. If not, we can always bury them. Nobody will realise or find out about our existence." He then started heading back.

"Sigh. I guess I should not eat for days now. Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto then ran after Sasuke.

(A/N: Both of them chose to drink cows' blood instead. To hide their existence, they chose to sell the cows and also to make money out of it)

* * *

…In the mansion… 

The black mysterious guy had just returned carrying a girl in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a girl? Did Neji 'change' her?" A girl with jade eyes asked.

"Don't be stupid Sakura. Why would Neji 'changed' her?" A blonde girl said.

"Ino-pig! You wouldn't know. Do you think he has fallen for her?"

"Forehead-girl, don't you remember what he said a century ago?"

_Flashback_

"_Why did you have to leave me? Why? How could you? Should I follow you too? Dying so that I can control my destiny? You are too cruel, Dad! Don't you love me anymore? I shall not love anybody and continue leading my stupid destined life!"_

_End of flashback_

"True. But think of it. If he doesn't want to love anymore, he would not have stayed with us and treat us like friends!"

"I agree with Sakura. There must be a certain part of Neji where love still exists." A silver haired guy came forward and hugged Sakura.

"Geez Kakashi. You will definitely support her. Oh well, I still have my Shika. Lets go check up on that girl. Shika, Kiba, Hinata! Come out now!" Ino shouted.

A couple came out holding hands while a guy muttered something along the lines of "troublesome".

"Sasuke! Naruto! You guys are back! Guys! Neji brought a girl back. Lets go check on her!" Sakura exclaimed.

"A girl? Neji brought a girl back? Shouldn't he just dispose her after drinking her blood? Isn't it a waste of time bringing her back?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, Neji isn't brainless like you. He probably likes her." Sasuke retorted.

"Hurry. Lets just go up and ask him!" Kiba, who was getting impatient, starts leaving, grabbing a poor Hinata up too.

The rest followed and went up to Neji's room. Opening the door, they saw the girl on his bed but he wasn't in sight. They slowly walked towards and realised that the girl was indeed like them.

Meanwhile, TenTen heard voices and felt many presences around her. Feeling a bit dizzy, she struggled and forced her eyes opened and saw many faces staring at her. Wondering where she was, TenTen asked,

"Where am I?"

* * *

**OH MY GOSH!** **I HAVE REVIEWS! IM SO HAPPY NOW! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I C E R E L L E**

**tentenaddict **

**La-Garce-Fille**

**If it wasn't for you guys, i wouldn't have felt so motivated to write some more! THANKS A BUNCH! THIS CHAP IS FOR YOU ALL! )**


	4. The moment before Neji returns part1

Summary: Having thought that she had lost all the love that anybody can get, she became depressed and committed suicide. Along the way, a dark figure saves her and transformed her into part of them. Vampire fic.

Parings: NejiTen, SasuNaru, KakaSaku, ShikaIno, KibaHina and many more as I go on. Muahahahahahaha….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters in the anime/manga

* * *

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT ESPECIALLY ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! 

La-Garce-Fille

I C E R E L L E

Krizzie

And to my new reviewers:

IwantSasuketosc—wme

InuyashaHELP

COULK

Sayomi XD

Without you all, I wouldn't have the motivation to continue this fic.

* * *

Sorry for taking more than a month to update this fic. I have started school already and I couldn't touch this com that much anymore. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON! Just as long you review… muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… D

By the way, this fic is rated M cuz I thought it may be possible that there will be stuff that is rated M… Besides vampires are scary, so it should be M… hahaha…

* * *

TenTen woke up, startling the rest.

"OMG! She woke up! Do you think she is going into a rage now?" Sakura said, while slowly edging closer to Kakashi. It has been known that when humans are changed, they tend to get angry and upset to know that they became vampires, especially when they do not want to. The rest stared at Sakura like she freaked out at nothing.

"Forehead-girl, there are so many of us here. Do you think she can kill us all?"

Upon hearing that, Sakura relaxed and everybody turned to TenTen.

TenTen stared at them wondering why would the pink-haired girl think that she would fly into a rage. At the same time, a silver-haired guy started talking.

"Hi. I'm Kakashi." He said while introducing the rest.

"The person who brought you here is Neji, that is if you do not know. Welcome and this shall be your new home."

"I'm not dead yet? Why would this Neji guy save me? Why did Sakura say that I would fly into a rage? TenTen asked.

Kakashi turned towards the rest and sighed. Looking at TenTen again, he said:

"We are not humans. We are actually vampires and you are now one of us. Neji transformed you."

After the words sink in, TenTen became hysterical, scaring the rest into a corner, further away from her.

"Why must I become one? Now I have to live in this stinking world! Who is that Neji? Where is Neji?" She screamed, hitting the bed.

"We do not have any idea where he is either. We will leave you alone now."

The rest hurriedly stepped out of the room while Kakashi closed the door.

"That stupid Neji shouldn't have 'changed' her. It is so sad to see such a cute girl so upset." Naruto said. Sasuke turned to look at him, suddenly feeling jealous that Naruto thinks that TenTen is cute.

"Yah. Why don't you just look for Neji and ask him that? Dobe. By the way, we don't know her name." Sasuke retorted.

"TenTen. I read her mind just now and saw her past too, even though it's troublesome." Shika said.

(A/N: I just felt that he should make some intelligent comments. Haha.)

He then told the rest about her sad past.

"It is so sad! To think that her father did that to her." Hinata sobbed, having feeling upset for TenTen.

"Yah. We should do something for her. Let's hunt her father down!" Kiba exclaimed.

"We shouldn't be so reckless. We may give ourselves away instead. Let's wait for Neji to return before deciding what to do together. Meanwhile, Sakura, Ino and Hinata, get some blood for TenTen. It will be better for you girls to talk together instead." Kakashi advised.

After that, the girls went to collect some blood for TenTen while the rest lazed around the TV waiting for Neji to return.

"Do you think that Neji had fallen in love with her? Huh! Huh! What do you think teme?"

"Dobe, don't you think that you are asking the obvious? If he doesn't, she wouldn't be with us now."

"Do you think that they have known each other for a long time then?" Kiba asked.

"Let's just continue with the TV programmes. This is just too annoying." Shika mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile outside TenTen's room 

"Do you think she will throw us out?" Hinata timidly asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We will have to be nice and patient with her. Just like how we first met forehead-girl." Ino stated.

"I wasn't that bad. I was just disgusted by the fact that Kakashi was so perverted to tell me that he changed me so he can have sex with me everyday FOREVER." Sakura retorted. Everybody laughed.

"Oh well, let's hope Neji 'changed' TenTen not for that reason." Ino smiled.

They opened the door to find TenTen sobbing at one corner.


	5. The moment before Neji returns part2

Summary: Having thought that she had lost all the love that anybody can get, she became depressed and committed suicide. Along the way, a dark figure saves her and transformed her into part of them. Vampire fic.

Parings: NejiTen, SasuNaru, KakaSaku, ShikaIno, KibaHina and many more as I go on. Muahahahahahaha….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters in the anime/manga

* * *

Sorry for posting this late... recently there were many exams and partly due to my laziness that i took such a long time to post... SORRY! 

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all!

I C E R E L L E: Sorry for theslow update... Anyway, thank you so much for yourcontinuous support!

LeikoKatana: Vampires are my obsession too! )

inuyashaHELP: yah... I planned to do a SasuNaru pairing... hmmm maybe i can try to make it back to a very complicated friendship thing... hmmm... Thanks for your feedback and hope you will still continue to read!

yunikka24: Neji is coming out soon! Thx for loving me. I love you too! They are all my favourite pairings too... Haha...

La-Garce-Fille: Don't worry. TenTen will love being a vampire! Thanks for your continuous support too!

Sayomi XD: Thank you so much for your compliment! Please continue to support me!

Nickie Cichowski: Is that your real name? Thanks for your support!

Krizzie: Yah. It was kinda rushed as i originally wrote the previous chap and this chap as one chap but was too lazy to type that all out... So it seems that the end of the previous one was kinda crappy. Sorry! And yah, Kakashi is always this disgusting... Haha...

Moonlyte: Thanks for your support and your PM. hmmm... How do you want me to improve my pairings? Give them more things to do? hmmm...

* * *

TenTen heard laughter and some noises before the door opened to reveal three girls. 

"What do you all want?" TenTen asked.

"Do you all want to hurt me further?"

"We have no intention of doing that. We came up to see how you are doing and brought some blood just in case you are hungry. Also, we hope you will be friends with us. We would love to have you here, especially having to see the same people around for the past few centuries." Ino joked while looking at Sakura, who smacked her arm.

"Why would you all want to be friends with me? The last time someone did that actually wanted to harm me. Nobody wants to like or even love me. What makes you think that I want to be friends with you all?" TenTen replied angrily.

"We read your mind and found out your past, those people deserve to die. We truly want to be your friends and hope that you will accept us as yours too." Sakura said, while the rest smiled and nodded.

"Well then. Since I don't have a choice, I think I can always try. I'm hungry. Am I supposed to drink this?"

Sakura passed her the bottle of blood while TenTen opened it to drink.

"Is that all you need? 'Cuz I remembered Sakura drinking two cows on her first time. So I thought you will need more. Now it has been proven that Sakura is indeed a pig." Ino laughed.

"Speak for yourself, Ino-pig. I heard from Shikamaru that you drank even more." Sakura retorted.

TenTen and Hinata who were listening laughed at both Sakura and Ino. Just then, the door opened, revealing a guy with pale eyes and long black hair in a black coat. (A/N: He needs to be in black coat to look mysterious!)

Hinata, Ino and Sakura turned and gasped "Neji!"

TenTen turned and stared at the guy she hated most, while Neji turned to look at TenTen too.

"You are awake."


	6. Neji finally returns

Summary: Having thought that she had lost all the love that anybody can get, she became depressed and committed suicide. Along the way, a dark figure saves her and transformed her into part of them. Vampire fic.

Parings: NejiTen, SasuNaru, KakaSaku, ShikaIno, KibaHina and many more as I go on. Muahahahahahaha….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters in the anime/manga

* * *

For feeling apologetic for my slow posting, i am posting another chap! 

On with the story!

* * *

Downstairs, the guys were anticipating what will happen when TenTen sees Neji. 

"Oh my gosh! How do you think she is gonna react?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Just wait. This is just too troublesome." Shika mumbled.

"Well guys, lets just walk up to watch the show." Kakashi grinned.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Obviously I'm awake. If not, how on earth can I be staring at you? What do you want? Why did you turn me into a vampire? Are you crazy?" TenTen retorted, while edging closer to Neji.

"What shall we do, Ino-pig?"

"I don't know. Lets just hide at one corner." Ino whispers back.

"Nope, I'm not crazy. I just wanted to turn you into a vampire. You cannot do anything about it, can you? You are always free to leave." Neji lied, but was hiding the fact by not showing any emotions at all.

However, the rest thought that he had became sadistic to the extent that he wants to create more vampires. Unable to accept the fact that Neji was a crazy vampire, TenTen started to lunge at Neji with a lot of anger, but was unsuccessful at her attempt as Neji was much quicker than her, causing her to fall. This in turn, made her angrier.

"There is no point in doing this. I will always be faster than you." Neji smirked, which irritated TenTen further.

"Alright. Why don't we just get ready for TenTen's welcome party even though it seems rather unplanned?" Kakashi stepped in, to prevent unnecessary fighting between the two.

"I second that! Lets go! Come guys, help me to set up the table!" Sakura said while dragging TenTen along. Neji did not move and also made no attempt to do so, as he looked at the back or a leaving TenTen. All of a sudden he felt guilt, which he had not felt for a long, long time…


	7. Living harmoniously?

Summary: Having thought that she had lost all the love that anybody can get, she became depressed and committed suicide. Along the way, a dark figure saves her and transformed her into part of them. Vampire fic.

Parings: NejiTen, SasuNaru, KakaSaku, ShikaIno, KibaHina and many more as I go on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters in the anime/manga

* * *

thank you all so much for all the reviews and support that you guys gave me! i am so happy! sorry for taking a long time to update... have been dealing with alot of personal stuff lately. but thankfully i still managed to update. tried typing more now... thought that shorter chaps made things easier to read. oh well... thx for your support again!

* * *

"Are we really having a welcome party now? Nobody told me in advance! I have not even bought a new present yet!" Naruto whined. 

"Dobe. Did you not see that it was a pathetic excuse by Kakashi and Sakura to stop TenTen and Neji from killing each other?" Sasuke retorted.

"What pathetic excuse? Why don't I see you doing something better?" Sakura exploded.

"Shh… Let's just do something to help TenTen settle down." Kakashi advised.

"This is just too troublesome…" Shikamaru murmured, followed by an 'OW!', which our dearest Ino had just poked him.

"I'm really sorry about this. I had caused too much trouble for all of you. I think I should just leave this place, like what Neji had suggested." TenTen said, while returning to her really depressed mode.

"Don't be silly! We love to have you here!" Ino exclaimed, hoping TenTen wouldn't leave.

"Yah, besides, are we not friends? You are no trouble to us! We love to have you here. Just ignore Neji." Sakura hurriedly added.

"Please stay. It will be fun." Hinata pleaded.

"Yah, since everyone wants you to stay, just stay! I could let you play with my dogs!" Kiba said excitedly.

Seeing the care that everybody was showing, TenTen smiled and agreed to stay. And so, the 'party' began with them fooling around and drinking all kinds of blood. From then, TenTen strongly believed that she would be loved here.

Meanwhile, a pair of pale looking eyes was observing the party, mainly the newly added vampire. Neji just could not place his finger as to why he was so attracted to her. It was their first meeting and yet he felt as though they knew each other long time ago. Also, she seemed really interesting.

"Why don't you join us? After all, you were the one who brought her back."

Neji turned, to see a blonde idiot smiling at him.

"You knew I never do like such things. Besides, I don't like her. She is really annoying." Neji lied.

"Nobody asked you that. We know you like her. It's impossible for you to bring someone you don't like home." Sasuke said, appearing from nowhere.

"Hn." Neji stared.

"Whatever Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked back.

"Stop fighting! By the way, Neji, do you know about TenTen's past? Where did you find her?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know and I'm not interested in knowing. Found her lying near a building." Neji replied.

"Really? That was so sad. Shikamaru read her mind and saw her past. She committed suicide after knowing that her father did not want her anymore. She had no one else left in the world." Naruto told Neji.

"Hn. That has nothing to do with me. Why are the both of you still here? They will find out that you guys disappeared and start looking for me. Go back to the party and stop annoying me." Neji stated.

"Hn. Let's just go back dobe." Sasuke said, dragging Naruto along.

Neji replayed what Naruto had said after they were gone. Deciding to check if it was true, he went down on pretence of just taking a walk, which surprised everyone. While doing so, Neji read TenTen's mind and saw her past. It was indeed like what Naruto had said. After that, he left the house, which again surprised everyone.

"Where is he going?" Kiba asked.

"No idea. Just let him be." Kakashi replied.

Everyone except Naruto and Sasuke had puzzled looks after that, while Sasuke smirked at Naruto, giving him a triumphant smile.

'This means that tonight will be fun…' Sasuke thought, while Naruto pouted.

Neji went back to the place where he found TenTen's body and started tracing back to her house. Deciding to keep as low profile as possible, he rang the doorbell and a big fat and awful looking guy answered the door.

"What do you want? Get lost if you want to sell things, boy."

Neji flared, showing his teeth and shouted, "I'm way older than you, so stop calling me a boy."

Neji charged towards the guy and sucked his blood, after which he tore his body apart. (A/N: see why this fic is rated M? too violent! Haha…)

Hearing all the commotion, TenTen's brother and his friends rushed out. Seeing all those people, Neji swore to kill all of them, taking revenge for TenTen.

Back in the Mansion

"Let's watch TV! I think there is a great movie in one of the channels." Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah! I heard that too! Let's turn it on!" Kiba said excitedly.

They turned the TV on and it happened to be showing the news.

"Dang! The show hasn't started yet. Boring news." Naruto said disappointedly.

Just as Naruto went to find the most comfortable seat, the newscaster was reporting on a gruesome murder case in one of the neighbourhood. Many bodies were found, with body parts all around but without a single drop of blood.

"That was so cruel. I wonder if it was done by one of us." Ino said.

Looking carefully at the TV screen, the place reminded her of her dad's house and the sudden thought of him being killed made her horrified, despite the cruelty he had shown her. Just then, Neji returned, looking rather flushed. A sign of having just consumed blood.

"I brought ten bottles of blood back. Will leave them inside the cellar." Neji said.

"You were the one who killed my dad and brother, isn't it?" TenTen screamed, unable to control her emotions at all.

"So what if it's me? So what if it isn't? It is not like he treated you like his daughter. He didn't like you remember? Even if he's dead, it shouldn't affect you. Stop being so emotional and get lost." Neji said calmly.

"I hate you!" TenTen ran out of the mansion.

"TenTen! Wait for us!" The girls followed her.

Sasuke, upon hearing that, smirked and dragged Naruto into the bedroom doing you know what.

Neji continued his way into the cellar while Kiba, Shikamaru and Kakashi just exchanged looks.

At the garden outside the mansion

"TenTen! Stop running away from us!" Ino panted as TenTen stopped, upon hearing that.

"Why did he have to do that? Is he really crazy?" TenTen asked.

"Nope. It's not that. Maybe it was because of the fact that your dad betrayed you. Neji had a similar experience too. His dad died, leaving him all alone." Sakura said, while Hinata told the rest of the story.

"So since then he became like this?" TenTen asked.

"Yup! But he is still very nice, ya know. You just need time to know him." Ino smiled.

"Yup yup! Ino-pig is right! Let's just go back inside. The sun is coming up. We need to sleep!" Sakura said hurriedly.

The four of them then ran back inside.

"Umm… then where do I sleep at today?" TenTen asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Hmm… Definitely not with me, cuz that perverted Kakashi will definitely wanna ahem with me. Ino-pig and Hinata will probably do so with their lover boys too. The guest room is extremely untidy so the only place left is Neji's room." Sakura said.

"With Neji? He will probably kill me." TenTen trailed off.

"Don't worry, take it as the time to chat with him. We are going off now! Have fun!" Ino said and they ran away.

Sighing, TenTen headed towards Neji's room, feeling nervousness towards him for the first time. After entering, she realised he was in there and began to stutter.

"The girls told me to sleep here."

"Hn."

"So I take it as a yes."

"Hn."

"Can I share the bed with you?"

"…Hn." Neji was surprised but tried not to show it.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Another surprise.

"Sorry for screaming and being really emotional at you just now. Thanks for taking revenge for me too, even though I preferred it less brutal."

"Who said I took revenge for you? I just did that because those idiots annoyed me." Neji lied.

"Anyways, goodnight, or should I say 'good morning'? Oh well. Sleep tight." TenTen mumbled while snuggling under the covers.

"Hn." And Neji went to bed too, feeling weird as a girl was sleeping next to him. This made him harder to sleep, especially with all the stupid noises made by the nearby rooms.

'I shall train her in her vampire skills when we wake up' and with that, he tried to force himself to sleep.


End file.
